Smartphones and other personal electronic devices such as tablet computers may incorporate contactless communication capabilities (e.g. Proximity or Near Field Communication (NFC)). Such capabilities, which allow contactless communication with a compatible reader to transmit and receive data, for example, during a payment transaction, can be embedded in the personal electronic device or can be added by an adapter that connects to the personal electronic device. Prior art solutions including the Contactless Payment and NFC Solution for Mobile Devices (COPNI), manufactured and sold by On Track Innovations Ltd. (OTI), connect to the personal electronic device through a contact and contactless data communication capabilities and standard subscriber identification module (SIM) capabilities smart chip, such as the SmartMX P5CD080 of NXP Semiconductors N.V., as described in US patent application publication no. 2011/0312382 to OTI. In this solution an NFC antenna is connected to the contactless pins of the smart chip and the smart chip communicates with the smartphone via the contact communication pins.